defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
The Sanguine Assembly
A glimpse of death freezes the distant borders of QuelThalas. Deathwing and the Twilight acolytes are walking slowly but persistently, announcing the start of a new war, a war that Sin'Dorei will soon fight at their doorstep. By the Regent Lord's order the Grand Magister and Ranger General assign Lord Magister Abulos Sunwing and the Sunblade brothers to form what is to be called The Sanguine Assembly and prevent, by any means necessary, the abominations that infects Azeroth. To set up the Assembly, as a magister, Lord Sunwing was tasked with expanding our knowledge of the arcane and all legally practiced magics. As Farstriders, the Sunblade Brothers are entrusted to fulfill their initial mission, the way they were trained: to eradicate any threat by swift and stealth attacks. By this , The Sanguine Assembly will oversee and support the growth and safety of Silvermoon - from City Walls to Azeroth and throughout Outlands. Overview (OOC) The Sanguine Assembly is a guild for blood elf roleplayers who wish to help establish true sin'dorei rp within Silvermoon and beyond its walls. Whether you are an experienced role player or just born into this rp world, we can offer support and friendly training. We will help you develop your character in whatever direction suits you, give you an insight on Blood Elf lore and, why not, help you develop yourself as a person. Everybody must have a place and a purpose in the world of Azeroth, and this is where we come in, by providing a friendly and mature environment, skilled role players and World-of-Warcraft players and an adventure you won't regret. If you already are a skilled RP'er and don't need guidance then we're sure you'll find the RP events that we hold quite entertaining and our friendly and mature support in whatever events you want to do. Of course, we are primarily an RP guild, but we also like to do instances, PVP and why not when we grow in numbers Raid. We do all that both as part of our role play events (RP Instance Runs) or just to enjoy World of Warcraft not only as an RP'er but as an PVP/PVE'er too. Structure Our Lead and Mentor Lord Magister The Lord Magister leads the Sanguine Assembly with guidance and council from his closest advisors; Magister, Ranger Captain and Champion. Those Who Pertain To Practice the Arcane Arts The rank of Magister leads this group within the Assembly. Skilled and proven members of this section will be promoted to the rank of Arcanist, those in the process of proving themselves will be ranked as Acolyte. It is expected that the elf that has chosen the paths of Mage, Warlock or Priest will be part of this group. Those Who Use The Shadows And Those Skilled With A Bow The rank of Ranger Captain leads this group within the Assembly. Skilled and proven members of this section will be promoted to the rank of Pathfinder, those in the process of proving themselves will be ranked as Ranger. It is expected that the elf that has chosen the paths of the Rogue or Hunter will be part of this group. Those Skilled With Sword and Mace The rank of'' Champion leads this group within the Assembly. Skilled and proven members of this section will be promoted to the rank of ''Sergeant, those in the process of proving themselves will be ranked as Guard. It is expected that the elf that has chosen the paths of the Blood Knight or Warrior will be part of this group. Death Knights will also be accepted into this group as is the wish of the Regent Lord. In addition to these ranks, members of the Assembly may also choose to be designated as working for the Relinquary and this will be taken into account within their duties. Category:Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Blood Elves